69th page
I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait) Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad In these crystal balls It's always cloudy except for When you look into the past One night stand (One night stand) One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind Get you out of those clothes I'm a letter away From getting you into the mood Whoa One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time (One night, one more time) Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (For the memories, for the memories See, he tastes like you, only sweeter Alright, alright Alright, alright Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear No liquor left on the shelf I should probably introduce myself You shoulda' seen what I wore I had a cane and a party hat I was the king of this hologram Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand Memories tend to just pop up Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves Five-thousand people with designer drugs Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough) Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels and a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time It's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright It's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though What are these footprints? They don't look very human like Now I wish that I could find my clothes Bedsheets and a morning rose I wanna wake up Can't even tell if this is a dream How did we end up in my neighbors pool Upside down with a perfect view? Bar to bar at the speed of sound Fancy feet dancing through this town Lost my mind in a wedding gown Don't think I'll ever get it now (Don't think I'll ever get it now) Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels and a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time I'm a scholar and a gentleman And I usually don't fall when I try to stand I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt But I make these high heels work I've told you time and time again I'm not as think as you drunk I am And we all fell down when the sun came up I think we've had enough Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels and a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name As she sheds her skin on stage I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A. The strip joint veteran sits two away Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, but I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it and I wouldn't be caught dead dead dead dead in this place Well I'm afraid that I Well that's right That I may have faked it and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Well I'm afraid that I Well, I may have faked it and I wouldn't be caught dead dead dead dead in this place Well I'm afraid that I Well that's right That I may have faked it and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety Praying for love and paying in naivety Praying for love and paying in naivety Have you ever felt sad or lonely? Have you ever felt two feet tall? Have you ever thought, "Man, if only I was anybody else at all." They like to kick you when times get rough And you give your all But it's not enough And sticks and stones might break your bones But words can break your heart And if you don't know where to go I'll show you where to start 1 Kill yourself, it'll only take a minute You'll be happy that you did it Just go over to your oven And shove your head in it Kill yourself, really, you should do it There's really nothing to it Just grab a mug And chug a cup of lighter fluid 2 I sound un-empathetic I sound mean and rude Suicide is an epidemic And I don't want to be misconstrued Signs of depression go overlooked So if you're depressed Then you need to book A therapy session Talk about your depression Let a professional hear it But if you search for moral wisdom in Katy Perry's lyrics, then ADVERTISING 2 Kill yourself, it won't be painful If you are able To give a little kiss to an oncoming train, you'll Kill yourself, it's over, mull it There's a trigger, pull it Get it through your head, "it" being a bullet 3 Stick your tongue in a plug Suck a pipe of exhaust Make some toast in the tub Nail yourself to a cross Hold your breath till it's gone Drink a gallon of mace Be gay in Iran Let Oprah sit on your face Jump off of a bridge Skinny dip in a flood Sky dive attached to a fridge Drink a Haitian guy's blood Break into the zoo Give a tiger a shove Eat a Phillips head screw Marry Courtney Love lol every song except the last is about sex that's why its the 69th lol